Countdown to the apocalipsis
by Lara Cox
Summary: Si el fin del mundo esta cerca, cualquier cosa puede pasar... osea... CUALQUIER COSA
1. Default Chapter

Esperando EL APOCALIPSIS  
  
Introducción:  
  
Se que es una locura cuando estoy en el medio de un fan fic y cuando estoy tan atareada  
  
comenzar otro, pero no pude detener esta ola de inspíración.  
  
El fanfic sera super dramático, cualquier cosa puede pasar, cualquiera puede morir y se  
  
trata, como bien deben suponer.... del fin del mundo. Un virus letal ataca la tierra, no  
  
pueden detenerlo y cuando llegue a Nueva York.... el resto deben leerlo. Todos los   
  
personajes tienen su parte importante en la historia.   
  
Advertencia: no apto para gente demaciado sensible. En realidad, es solo una historia,  
  
yo diría que lo disfruten igual... va a ser cortito (creo).   
  
Dedicatorias: a todos mis fans jajajajaj broma! se lo dedico a todos los que lean mis  
  
historias, espero que las difruten. Sobretodo a los que no solo las leen sino que también   
  
opinan al respecto.  
  
Agradecimiento especial a mis dos fanaticos de Friends preferidos.... Ale (Smelly)  
  
y la superfan Adicctisima.  
  
GRACIAS   
  
LARA COX ARQUETTE 


	2. El principio del fin

Capítulo 1:   
  
El principio de fin.  
  
Chandler estaba volviendo del trabajo, era un viernes, antes ese era el día mas feliz  
  
de la semana, ya que era el preludio de dos días sin trabajar. Pero ahora hacia lo que   
  
quería, era feliz todos los días de la semana. Igual esperaba ansioso el momento de   
  
llegar a su hogar y verla a Mónica, sobretodo en los días en que su mujer estaba  
  
ovulando (jeje). Entonces iba manejando el porche de su esposa lo mas rapido posible  
  
con la radio encendida, estaban pasando la canción "I got you (i feel good). Chandler  
  
canto con la música hasta que termino y entonces comenzó el noticiero radial de las   
  
7 pm y el primer flash informativo... nada importante.. solo el acostumbrado asesinato del  
  
día en una ciudad tan peligrosa como New York, el presidente Bush sospecha que los   
  
japoneses están ocultando armas nucleares y una especie de fiebre amarilla mató a 20   
  
personas en un pueblito perdido por el congo, una insignificancia.  
  
LLegó a su hogar y vio que su esposa estaba llorando, pero luego vió que no era   
  
importante. Mónica simplemente estaba viendo "titanic" con Rachel y Phoebe por  
  
enésima vez. saludo a todas y luego Rachel lo hizo callar.  
  
Rachel- Ahora viene nuestra parte favorita!!  
  
Chandler miro la pantalla, sabiendo de memoria cual era esa parte... Rose estaba a   
  
salvo en un bote salvavidas y derrepente, volvió al barco que se estaba hundiendo solo  
  
para estar con su amado Jack.  
  
"Jack- ¿porque hiciste eso? eres una tonta Rose  
  
Rose- ¿te acordas? si tu saltas yo salto."  
  
Esa parte provocó mas llanto en las chicas... haciendo que Chandler se pregunte, que   
  
es tan emocionante en una película que ya sabés como termina. Lo bueno es que esa   
  
peli siempre ponía a Mónica de buen humor para el romanse. Eso también le parecía un   
  
misterio a Chandler, ya que la moraleja de "Titanic" (para el) era que el amor solo causa  
  
un terrible dolor del que uno no se libera, ni siquiera si se llega a los 100 años. Por   
  
suerte, en su experiencia personal, el amor había llegado para iluminar su vida como el  
  
sol por la mañana y nunca iban a estar en una situación semejante.  
  
El lunes siguiente, al volver del trabajo, estaban todos sus amigos en su departamento  
  
pendientes del noticiero. Beso a Mónica y le preguntó que había pasado.  
  
Mónica- bueno... parece que hubo una mutación del virus que causa la peste negra, y   
  
los doctores no pueden erradicarlo. Para colmo esta comenzando a expandirse.  
  
Ross- es importante.. ya murieron varias personas por eso en Inglaterra, Francia y   
  
Alemania. Parece que desde el Congo se expandió a todos esos países.  
  
Joey- no entiendo porque no curan a las personas infectadas ¿no pudieron curar la peste  
  
negra antes?  
  
Ross- es que el virus cambio y no hay ninguna cura conocida Joe.  
  
Al día siguiente ya estaba cundiendo el pánico, mientras las víctimas fatales aumentaban  
  
en europa y en Africa como conejos en plena etapa reproductiva las noticias decían que  
  
había habido la primera víctima fatal el Argentina y se recibieron más casos, era obvio  
  
que el virus se transmitía por el simple contacto. Toda Norteamérica temía que el virus  
  
llegara a ese lado del mundo. Esa noche los 6 estaban pendientes al mensaje que el   
  
presidente Bush transmitiría por cadena nacional.  
  
Bush- Se que todos los americanos estan costernados por los últimos suesos ocurridos  
  
en Europa, Africa y America del Sur. Estamos todos con mucho dolor y sufrimos por  
  
las victimas y sus familiares. Los doctores están tratando de encontrar la cura e invito a   
  
todos los creyentes a que resen para que tengan el éxito y les deceo la mayor de las  
  
suertes. La buena noticia, al menos para nosotros, es que desde ayer las fronteras   
  
permaneces cerradas. Nadie podra ingresar al pais hasta que esto se solucione y así   
  
podremos evitar que alguién infectado traiga, sin saberlo, el virus a este país. A si   
  
que ningún americano que viva en estas tierras debe preocuparse por su propia   
  
seguridad. Ya que el paso del virus está cerrado.  
  
Pero era demaciado tarde.... al día siguiente las noticias decían que una mujer había  
  
muerto en un hospital de Manhattan a causa del nuevo virus. Y los médicos C.C.E  
  
(centro de control de enfermedades) desesperados seguían sin encontrar la cura que ya  
  
pasaban noche y día buscando. Los medios ya hablaban de los 4 jinetes del apocalipsis.   
  
Continuará....  
  
¿Que pasará con nuestros amigos en medio de toda esta locura? ¿sobrevivirán?  
  
¿será realmente el fín de la humanidad? 


	3. Esto no esta Pasando!

Capítulo 2:  
  
Esto no esta pasando!  
  
  
  
Chandler pensaba que todo esto no podía ser cierto, por donde quiera que iba veía   
  
a la mayoría de la gente con mascaras, le parecía imposible estar viviendo una situación  
  
semejante. De hecho, parecía una película, toda la ciudad parecía una escena de la  
  
película "Epidemia".   
  
Estaba en el subte (ya que Mónica tenía el Porche ese día) pensando en toda la locura  
  
cuando el tren paro súbitamente y las luces se apagaron. "esto no esta pasando!" pensó.  
  
En ese momento, una señora se cayo encima de él y luego se disculpo. No se veia del  
  
todo bien, luego le explico que estaba engripada y además se sentía terriblemente   
  
mareada y que por eso se había caido. Chandler le dijo que no importaba y le cedió   
  
el asiento.   
  
Después de eso, llegó a su casa esperándo ver a su esposa y encontrando solo una   
  
nota, estaba escrita a las apuradas, de forma bastante ilegible y decía:  
  
" Mi amor: todos nos fuimos a hacernos las pruebas al hospital memorial. Todos deben  
  
hacerce las pruebas para descartar virus. Orden del gobierno. Te veo allí.  
  
Te amo mucho mucho mucho   
  
Móni"  
  
  
  
El ya había escuchado de la orden presidencial y de que todos tenían que descartar  
  
estar enfermos. Estaba llegando al hospital, pero alguien que parecía ser del CCE, y   
  
que vestía un traje rarísimo anti-agentes bacteriológicos lo detuvo:  
  
Señor- disculpe ¿viene por la prueba?  
  
Chandler- si.  
  
señor-... ¿nombre?  
  
Chandler- Chandler Bing  
  
Señor- (anotando) ok ¿estubo recientemente en Africa, Europa o en algún otro país...?  
  
Chandler- no, no he salido de Estados Unidos en muchísimo tiempo ¿ok?.  
  
Señor- ok, ¿siente algún sintoma de la enfermedad, como fiebre alta, mareos..?  
  
Chandler- no nada.  
  
Señor- estonces póngase este brasalete amarillo.  
  
Chandler- ¿perdon?  
  
Señor- el brasalete amarillo es para que sepan que no tiene riesgo del virus pero que   
  
aún no le hacen las pruebas. Ah!! una última pregunta.. ¿estuvo en contacto con alguien  
  
que podría estar enfermo del virus?.  
  
Chandler- no, no me parece, bueno... solo una señora con gripe en el subte pero...  
  
Señor- en ese caso tome un brasalete naranja. Significa que hay riesgo probable.  
  
Chandler- (algo asustado) ok.  
  
Señor- tome esta mascarilla, y no se acerque a nadie con un brazalete azul, porque los  
  
que tienen ese brasalete ya se hicieron la prueba y dió negativa. Ud podría contagiar a  
  
alguien si querer. Y haga lo que haga no se saque la mascara!!  
  
Una enfermera, también con traje especial, le dijo que ella le sacaría sangre y la siguió   
  
hasta una sala, pero antes de llegar vio a Mónica, Ross, Joey, Phoebe y Rachel con  
  
Emma. Gracias a Dios todos tenían un brazalete azul, y lo estaban esperando a el con   
  
mascaras puestas. Quería acercarse y abrasar y besar a Mónica pero recordó que el   
  
aún no estaba limpio, todavía podía tener el virus. Claro que Mon no lo sabía y se   
  
acerco. Pero cuando estaba cerca la enfermera la detubo.  
  
Enfermera- lo siento, este hombre podría estar infectado, no se acerque demaciado.  
  
Mónica- el no podría estar infectado, es mi esposo.  
  
En seguida Mónica se dió cuenta de lo estupido que había sonado eso. Al maldito virus  
  
no le importaría si ella amaba a ese hombre mas que a nada en el mundo. Chandler   
  
pudo ver la depreción en su cara.  
  
Chandler- no te preocupes cielo, todo saldrá bien. Estaré aqui en 10 minutos con una de  
  
esas cosas azules. Despues de todo siempre fue mi color preferido.  
  
Mónica sonrió y fue con los demás para contarles que Chandler aún no sabía si tenía o  
  
no el virus. Les pidió a todos que se vallan, para evitar contagiarse, no era seguro estar  
  
en el hospital. Pero nadie quería irse finalmente Ross convenció a Rachel de llevar a  
  
Emma a casa para no arriesgar a la chiquita y Rachel accedió, aunque protestando.   
  
Cuando había pasado una hora, vieron a Chandler, lo vieron pasar de lejor con dos   
  
enfermeras. Mónica comenzó a preocuparse y cuando vio el pánico en la cara   
  
de Chandler y como las enfermeras lo mantenían alejado de todos, se acercó a una  
  
mientras la otra tomaba el asensor con un Chandler cuya cara de pánico hizo que  
  
Mónica se asustara aún más. Para peor vio un cartel en el asensor, decía: "no subir,   
  
arriba es zona de aislamiento".  
  
Mónica- disculpe enfermera..  
  
Enfermera- ¿si?  
  
Mónica- acaban de llevar a mi esposo arriba. Yo.. no.. este ¿que pasa?  
  
Enfermera- ¿usted es la señora Bing?  
  
Mónica- si   
  
Enfermera- su esposo me dijo que la busque y le de este papel. Lo siento mucho.  
  
Diciendo esto se fué y Mónica comenzo a leer la nota en vos alta. Para que Ross, Joey  
  
y Phoebe pudieran saber lo que decía:  
  
Mónica- " querida Mónica: lamentablemente no puedo vover a casa ahora. Creeme que   
  
es lo que mas quisiera"  
  
Comenzo a llorar demaciado y no pudo terminarla. Asi que Ross siguió.  
  
Ross- "Creeme que es lo que mas quisiera, pero estoy infectado con el virus y debo   
  
quedarme hasta que puedan curarlo o hasta que.. ya sabes. No sí voy a poder volver a  
  
verte hasta que me cure y no cuanto pueden tardar, pero sé que van a poder encontrar la  
  
cura a tiempo para salvarme, para salvarnos a todos. Asi que no te procupes asi como yo  
  
no me preocupo. Voy a estar en casa contigo antes de lo que te imagines. Te amo  
  
mucho, mucho mucho. Chandler.   
  
  
  
Mónica- OH NO!! Dios mio! no él! (llorando aún más)  
  
Ross- no puede ser.  
  
Mónica- (llorando) Esto no esta pasando.   
  
Phoebe- (abrasando a Mónica) cariño, lo siento mucho, yo no se que decir.  
  
Joey- ¿que les pasa a todos ustedes?!!!! el no murió solo esta enfermo pero lo van a  
  
curar a tiempo. Tiene que ser así por amor de Dios!!  
  
Mónica- ¿y si no? ¿y si encuentran la cura demaciado tarde? no puedo soportarlo  
  
tengo, tengo que verlo.  
  
  
  
Los chicos trataron de detenerla, para que no suba al piso donde estaban todas las   
  
personas enfermas, eso sería una muerte casi segura.Pero fue inutil. A Mónica no le   
  
importaba contagiarse, no si Chandler estaba infectado. A ella ya le daba lo mismo.  
  
Miró a su hermano, a sus tan buenos amigos, sus queridos Phoebe y Joey y sabiendo   
  
que tal vez era la última vez, les dio un beso a cada uno.   
  
Ross- no vallas Mon. No vas a ayudar en nada así. (Intentó, por última vez Ross).  
  
Mónica- hey, yo voy a estar bien, no te preocupes.... te quiero.  
  
Y luego, con lagrimas en los ojos, se abrazaron. Se despidió de los demás, lo único que   
  
lamento fue no poder ver ni a Rachel ni a su sobrina por última vez. Y así subió el asensor.  
  
arriba, unos hombres del C.C.E. trataron de detenerla, pero fue inutil. Estaba   
  
determinada a encontrarce con Chandler, no podía abandonarlo, no ahora. Corrió hasta  
  
que lo vió a punto de entrar a una habitación, y lo beso, un poco sorpresivamente, ya que  
  
lo tomó por sorpresa, además ella sabía que Chandler no querría besarla para no   
  
contagiarla. Pero el asunto es que se besaron y nada ni nadie lo pudo evitar. Después   
  
de eso Chandler se puso pálido. Se dió cuenta de que lo que sea que iba a matarlo,  
  
acababa de infectar a Mónica también. Solo podía pensar en porqué Mónica había sido  
  
tan estúpida, practicamente acababa de cometer suicidio, y en porque demonios él  
  
se había quitado la maldita mascara una vez en ese piso, claro, porque todos los que   
  
estaban allí ya estaban infectados y los doctores y enfermeras tenían trajes que parecían  
  
preparados como para una excurción a Chernobille.   
  
Ahora, ambos iban a morir. Al menos que aparezca la cura, tenian solo 2 semanas de  
  
vida. No, definitivamente esto no podía estar pasando.  
  
Continuará....  
  
¿Encontrarán la cura a tiempo? ¿se salbaran los demás? para saberlo no se pierdan el  
  
proxímo capítulo: "Tenés que tener fé" 


	4. Tenès que tener fè

Capítulo 3:   
  
Tenés que tener fé  
  
Chandler y Monica estaban estaban sentados en la cama de la habitación, abrasados,  
  
pensando en lo que les acababan de decir: Contando desde ahora, tedrían 10 días de   
  
vida, podrían ser menos, pero no más. Primero sentirían síntomas de una gripe común,  
  
luego vendrá el sarpullido, los mareos, la fiebre subirá, hasta que el virus comiénse a   
  
afectar a las vías respiratorias destruyendo sus pulmones y provocando un paro,   
  
terminarían tosiendo sangre y después de eso... nada.. ya no sentirían mas. Les habían  
  
dicho que estarían lo más comodos posible y que esperaban encontrar la cura antes una  
  
semana. Pero si eso no fuera posible, harían todo lo que estubiera en sus manos para   
  
que no sientan ningún dolor.  
  
Enfermera- no se preocupen, los doctores están trabajando sin descanzo, seguro que   
  
en dos o tres días encontrarán la cura. Todo va a estar bien.  
  
Diciendo eso dejó el cuarto. Mónica estaba aterrada, no estaba arrepentida de estar   
  
con Chandler, aunque se contagiara, pero estaba muy asustada por lo que podría pasar.  
  
Y a Chandler le dió rabia porque Mónica no tenía porque estar en esta situación. Golpeo  
  
el primer almohadon que vió con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
Chandler- eres una idiota de primera!! ¿lo sabias?  
  
Mónica- ¿qué?  
  
Chandler- (al borde de las lágrimas) es tan injusto, vos estabas bien.. vos no tendrías que  
  
estar aca... yo.. yo nunca me voy a perdonar esto.  
  
Mónica- hey.. yo no podía dejar que pases por esto solo, te amo demaciado, además...  
  
yo no hubiera sobrevividido de todas maneras.  
  
Chandler- claro que si, van a parar al virus, tenés que entender eso. Pero no sabemos en   
  
cuanto tiempo, podrían no llegar a tiempo para salvame pero vos tenías todas las   
  
posibilidades de sobrevivir y ahora esas posibilidades son cada vez menos.  
  
Mónica- si hubiera vivido, pero.. no.. yo.. ¿vos realmente crees que yo hubiera aguantado  
  
todo lo que me quedaría de vida sin vos?, hubiera muerto igual, aunque solo sea por   
  
dentro a eso me refería con que no hubiera sobrevivido.  
  
Chandler- (llorando tratando de aguantar las lágrimas) y ahora yo voy a tener que vivir 10  
  
dias y luego morir sabiendo que por mi culpa vos también vas a morir.. ¿no pensaste en  
  
eso? lo peor de toda esta situación no es que yo muera, sino que sé que te contagié a   
  
vos, amor nada va a parar ese dolor. Yo no quiero que mueras, yo quiero que seas feliz   
  
con o sin mi y ahora se que no será asi...   
  
Mónica- ¿y que hay de mí? ¿de lo que yo sentí cuando me dí cuenta de que tenías el  
  
virus? podemos creer en un milagro, pero ahora la realidad es que me vas a   
  
dejar, no puedo soportarlo, te necesito demaciado.  
  
Chandler- Lo que pasa es que te amo y no puedo soportar la idea de que te cause esto   
  
de álguna manera. yo creía que al menos vos ibas a poder sobrevivir y ser feliz.  
  
Mónica- no se de donde sacaste eso porque.. mi vida.. la realidad es que si vos saltas,   
  
yo salto.  
  
Chandler- supongo que soy él mas egoista de toda la tierra soy yo, porque amor, me   
  
alegra tanto que estés con migo.   
  
Mónica- amí también me alegra haber venido.  
  
Se besaron y luego se miraron a los ojos.  
  
Mónica- decime que nosotros vamos a estar bien. Decime que nos van a curar a ambos.  
  
Chandler- claro, solo tenés que tener fé.  
  
Unos días después, Joey estaba en su departamento, con una gran pizza por delante  
  
pero sin poder probar bocado. La cosa parecía empeorar más y más y no encontraban   
  
la cura. No podía dejar de pensar en Mónica y Chandler, en lo que debían estar sintiendo,   
  
en lo mucho que le gustaría poder hacer algo útil, como encontrar la cura, en lugar de estar  
  
allí sentado, haciendo nada. En eso llegó Phoebe, quien por ahora estaba viviendo allí  
  
porque su barrió se había vuelto un infierno por la ola de pánico general. En cambio  
  
el barrió de los chicos era un poco más seguro.   
  
Phoebe- hola..  
  
Joey- hola  
  
Phoebe- vos decis hola y yo me quiero suicidar... Disculpa fue un mal chiste.  
  
Joey- no tanto como los de Chandler.  
  
Al decir esto ambos se deprimieron y estubieron un tiempo en silencio. Pensando en   
  
sus amigos.  
  
Phoebe- (tratando de no llorar) ellos van a curarse, no se porque andamos llorisqueando   
  
los rincones. Hay que tener fé  
  
Joey- supongo....... Pheeps.  
  
Phoebe- ¿si?  
  
Joey- ¿estubiste pensando en vos misma? quiero decir... en lo que te va a pasar a vos.  
  
porque yo me he estado sintiendo muy culpable porque me he estado preocupando   
  
por mi mismo, cuando Món y Chandler son los que están en problemas. Siento que lo   
  
que me preocupan son tonterias.  
  
Phoebe- cariño... dicen que el mundo va a terminar, que nunca detendrán el virus, todos  
  
están pensando si mismos, no solo en sus seres queridos. Es normal preocuparse por  
  
el propio bienestar.  
  
Joey- no es solo el hecho de que podría morir yo también... sino.. yo.. no importa.  
  
Phoebe- Decime ¿en que anduviste pensando que te hizo sentir egoista?.  
  
Joey- osea.. se que esto es lo que menos debería preocuparme pero... yo nunca tuve  
  
un amor como el de Mónica y Chandler. Osea, olvidate de virus, si todo vuelve a la   
  
normalidad mañana y luego yo muriera en un accidente, ¿A quien le importaría  
  
realmente? osea.. se que muchos dirián "que lastima", "era tan joven" pero ¿alguién  
  
se sentiría realmente mal? me refiero muy muy mal.  
  
Phoebe lo miro algo sorprendida, no sabía que Joey pensara y se preocupara por lo   
  
mismo que ella. Parecía como si compartierán el mismo cerebro. Ella también sentía   
  
que nadie le importaría un bledo si a ella la atropellara un camión.  
  
Joey- ya sé!! soy un estúpido egoista.  
  
Phoebe- no, no es eso yo...  
  
No sabía como expresar en palabras lo que quería decirle, quería hacerle saber que  
  
estaba muy equivocado, que ella se preocupaba por él, que sentía que era su alma  
  
gemela y que perdería mucho más que a su mejor amigo si lo arrollara un coche.   
  
lo amaba desde hacía muchísimo, y no sabía como decirlo. Ahora era el momento   
  
indicado pero tampoco le salían las palabras... sólo se le ocurrió besarlo...   
  
se unieron en un beso apacionado y tierno a la vez.  
  
  
  
Continuará....  
  
En el próximo capítulo Ross hace un balance sobre su vida, piensa en sus errores, en   
  
Emma, en sus amigos y, como no, en Rachel. No se pierdan el próximo capítulo (el  
  
anteúltimo): "última oportunidad" 


	5. ùltima oportunidad

Capítulo 4:   
  
Ultima oportunidad   
  
Ross estaba mirando el noticiero. Pero no sabía para que, todo era deprimente y   
  
lastimoso de ver: Manhatan, Los Angeles, Chicago, Boston, Detroi, San Diego, San  
  
Francisco, Las vegas.... todas estaban declaradas "Zona de peligro bacteriológico"  
  
nadie podía entrar o salir de esas ciudades y eran solo algunos ejemplos.  
  
Los muertos superaban los 3000 y el número iba a aumentar 10 veces más   
  
irremediablemente si no encontraban la cura lo antes posible, porque si el milagro no   
  
se producía pronto morirían todos los americanos infectados pero que aún estaban con  
  
vida, ese grupo de gente superaba el millón, y entre ellos se encontraban su hermanita   
  
y su mejor amigo. Para colmo el CCE (centro de control de enfermedades) no avansaba  
  
con la cura, ni podía evitar que más y más personas se contagiaran. El periodista   
  
anuncio que desde el CCE informaban que el número de pueblos y/o ciudades   
  
declaradas "Zona de peligro bacteriológico" había llegado a cobrir el 60 % del país  
  
y el número de casos había crecido un 50%. Luego de escuchar eso, Ross arrojó   
  
con fuersa, un almoahdon a la TV, justo cuando un mienbro del CCE estaba hablando:  
  
Ross- ¡¿Y a eso le llaman controlar la enfermedad?!! ¡Manga de inutiles!!  
  
  
  
Pero en realidad con quien más estaba enojado era con él mismo. En ese momento   
  
lamentaba haber perdido tantos años con los dinosaurios y deseaba haberse dedicado  
  
a algo más util como la medicina, ahora le serviría mucho más. Rachel, quien había  
  
vuelto allí para que Phoebe pudiera vivir con Joey, salio palida y con los ojos rojos del  
  
baño y de dirijió a donde estaba Ross, sin acercarse demaciado.  
  
Rachel- Ross...  
  
Ross- ( acercandoce a ella) ¿si?  
  
Rachel- (corriéndose lejos de el) no te me acerques por amor de Dios!!  
  
Ross- ¿que pasa?  
  
Rachel- tengo que ir al hospital. Creo que tengo síntomas del virus.   
  
Ross- NO.. no puede ser.  
  
Rachel- puede ser falsa alarma, no... no te preocupes.  
  
Se quería ir rápido, odiaba sentir que esa era la última ves que vería a Ross.  
  
Había estado llorando por horas porque temía no volver ver más a su hija, ni a su.. Ross.  
  
Cuando estaba en la puerta se dió vuelta para decir algo más.  
  
Rachel- solo.. solo cuida a Emma ¿si?, estoy segura de que lo harás perfectamente.  
  
Ross- vos solo... asegurate de volver ¿ok?, ella y yo te esperaremos aquí.   
  
Rachel- cuidate vos tambien.  
  
Cuando Rachel ya se había ido Ross, en un ataque de furía comenzó a destrozar todo  
  
lo que tenía a mano en el living. Decían que era el fín del mundo... pues eso sería cierto   
  
para él si no solo Mónica y Chandler, pero también Rachel morían. Cuando tiró el televisor  
  
el ruido despertó a Emma y comenzó a llorar. Ya mas calmado, Ross fue a consolarla,  
  
y se alegro que la niña aún no entendiera lo que pasaba. Después se dió una ducha   
  
pára calmarse porque si no lo hacía el departarmento iba a terminar muy mal, venga el   
  
apocalipsis o no. En la ducha, luego de atravesar esa etapa de ira por la situación actual  
  
comenzo a sentir bronca por lo que él mismo había hecho en el pasado. Había sido un   
  
idiota de primera y había perdido a Rachel, y ahora ya era demaciado tarde. Le   
  
prometió al cielo de que si sobrevivián ambos no volvería a cometer el mismo erros.   
  
Solo quería que la vida le de una última oportunidad para poder aprovecharla como   
  
nunca lo había hecho antes. Salió de la ducha y una hora más tarde llegó Rachel   
  
llorando de emoción.  
  
Rachel- es solo gripe!! (grito eufórica) Solo tengo gripe!!!   
  
Estaba saltando eufórica cuando Ross, apareció aún más eufórico desde el cuarto de  
  
Emma, desde donde había escuchado la buena noticia. Apareció rapidísimo y la beso,  
  
la levanto por el aire y siguieron besandose con pasión.   
  
En el hospital, mas especificamente en el cuarto en donde estaban Mónica y Chandler  
  
el clima era totalmente distinto. Chandler había llegado a la face 2 y estaba volando de   
  
fiebre. Mónica, quien solo se sentía algo engripada, trataba en vano de bajarle la fiebre   
  
aunque sea un poco, con un trapo que mojaba cada tanto en una cubeta de agua super  
  
helada y luego ponía en la frente de Chandler. También acomodó las almohadas de   
  
Chandler, cediéndole su propia almohada para que Chandler pudiera recostarce mas   
  
comodamente.  
  
  
  
Mónica- ¿mejor así?  
  
Chandler- aja gracias   
  
Mónica- ¿algo más? ¿queres agua?  
  
Chandler- esta bien... Món, aunque sí me gustaría un cigarillo.  
  
Mónica- ¡Chandler!  
  
Chandler- ¿que tiene? ¿eso va a matarme?   
  
  
  
Mónica fingió estar demaciado ocupada, refrescando el trapo con el que mojaba la  
  
frente de Chandler como para prestarle atención al chiste de mal gusto de Chandler.  
  
Un sicólogo diría que estaba pasando por una face de negación, no quería pensar  
  
que tal vez, moriría, ni mucho menos podía soportar el pensamiento de perder el amor de  
  
su vida. El asunto era que como Chandler había empeorado y ella seguía igual, la   
  
posibilidad de que sobreviva solo Mónica estaba en el aire. Para colmo, Chandler   
  
mismo daba por supuesto que eso era lo que iba a pasar, el ya había aceptado que las  
  
cosas serían asi y quería que Mónica aceptara los hechos y se preparara para lo peor.  
  
Mónica fue a donde estaban las enfermeras para buscar un termometro y controlar la  
  
temperatura de Chandler, le pidió uno a la enfermera que los atendía, llamada Annie.  
  
Cuando volvió a su cuarto, mucho mas tarde de lo que Chandler esperaba, se veía algo  
  
perturbada.  
  
Chandler- ¿que pasó cariño?  
  
Mónica- la mamá de Toby murió.  
  
Toby era un niño de 7 años que estaba internado en el cuarto de al lado, se había  
  
contagiado el virus de su mamá y los habían internado juntos. Mónica lo había estado  
  
cuidando ultimamente porqué la madre había estado inconciente durante dos días, y el  
  
pobre niño estaba tan mal como Chandler. Chandler conssideraba que Mónica se   
  
estaba encariñando demaciado con el niño, pero lo único que la consolaba a Mónica  
  
ahora era el poder ayudar en lo más que podía, ya que ella no se sentía tan mal, prefería  
  
ser util.  
  
Mónica- traté de consolarlo, pero fue inutil.  
  
Chandler- pobre.  
  
Mónica- le dije que su madre vivía en una estrella ahora y que eso debía ser agradable.   
  
Chandler- ¿y realmente crees eso? ¿crees que las almas van a vivir a las estrellas?  
  
Mónica- no sé.  
  
Chandler- yo espero que sea así, me gustaría vivir en una estrella o tal vez exista la   
  
reencarnación, yo podría volver como un gato y dormir y comer todo el día.   
  
Mónica- (aguantándose para no llorar) basta Chandler, vos no vas a.... vos vas a curarte.  
  
Chandler- eso es lo que esperamos, pero no sabemos si realmente va a ser así, amor.  
  
(agarrando su mano) yo solo acepto las cosas como son.  
  
Mónica- (apartándose)¿no me escuchaste?? dije que basta con eso... no vas a morir.  
  
Tenés que resistir hasta que encuentren la cura, si no tenés fuerzas para resistir por vos,  
  
al menos resistí por mi. y dejá de decir cosas tan pesimistas  
  
Chandler- (enojándose) ¿ahora me estas diciendo que debo decir, que debo pensar  
  
sobre todo este asunto? pues lo siento, pero me siento muy mal y no creo que valla a   
  
lograrlo y no puedo decir lo contrarió solo para complacerte. Por cierto ¿querés escuchar  
  
algo realmente pesimista? escribí mi testamento anoche, mientras dormias.   
  
Mónica- (rompiendo en llanto) ¿porque me haces esto? vos sabes que no  
  
puedo vivir sin vos ¡sos un egoista y nunca te lo voy a perdonar si te morís!.  
  
Mónica lamento sus palabras en cuanto salieron de su boca. No era la culpa de   
  
Chandler, ella dijo eso porque estaba muy enojada con la situación y porqué a su ojos,  
  
era como si Chandler se estuviera rindiendo y eso le daba muchísima bronca. Pero  
  
no era excusa para decir lo que dijo.  
  
Mónica- (abrasandolo) perdón, cariño, perdoname... no debí decir eso, debo ser tan   
  
maldita como todos creen que soy , perdoname.  
  
Chandler- ¿como crees que yo me estoy sintiendo con todo esto? yo también quiero que  
  
todo salga bien, pero sé que a lo mejor las cosas no salen como queremos y hay   
  
muchas cosas que quiero decirte, amor, y vos no me dejas.  
  
Mónica- lo siento, si es tan importante para vos, decíme lo que quieras decirme. No   
  
tengo derecho a mandarte a callar de esa manera.  
  
Chandler- Ok, primero que nada Mon, yo te amo muchísimo, y vos sos lo mejor que me  
  
pasó en la vida, me hiciste muy muy feliz y lo único que lamento es no haber tenído mas   
  
tiempo para que tengamos hijos y que no puedo ver el futuro para saber que va a ser de  
  
vos. Cariño, me alegra que estés conmigo ahora, pero no voy a estar tranquilo hasta  
  
saber que vas a salir de aca bien.  
  
Mónica no podía creer que su Chandler estuviera diciendo todo eso, ya era bastante  
  
malo estar en esta situación ¿ahora encima se estaba despidiendo?, trato de no llorar  
  
y simplemente lo beso y se recosto a su lado abrasándolo.  
  
Mónica- te amo Chandler y que pase lo que pase conmigo no lamento el haber venido   
  
aca, nunca me arrepenti ni me voy a arrepentir por eso.  
  
Continuará.....  
  
El próximo capítulo es el último. Si quieren saber lo que pasa no se pierdan el quinto y  
  
último capítulo: "el pequeño milagro de Mónica" 


	6. El pequeño milagro de Mònica

Capítulo 5:  
  
El pequeño milagro de Mónica.  
  
Los días pasaban lentamente en el hospital, y habían pasado 9 desde que estaban allí  
  
y la cura mágica que tanto necesitaba el mundo no aparecía. Mónica se encontraba   
  
acostada en la cama, temblando de frío, con un terrible dolor de cabeza y pudiendo   
  
apenas moverse, se estaba sintiendo muy mal, miró hacia la cama de Chandler. Su  
  
marido estaba dormido, le habían dado morfina, Mónica sabía que hacían eso porque  
  
Chandler estaba llegando a la etapa final y no los médicos no querían que sufra en las   
  
que posiblemente eran sus últimas horas. La televisión que tenían en el cuarto estaba   
  
prendida, pero nadie la estaba mirando y Mónica pensaba que, al menos, así habría  
  
algún sonido en el cuarto. Inesperadamente, algo en la televisión llamó su atención...  
  
¿podría ser cierto?... habían interrumpido la programación habitual para dar un Flash   
  
informativo de último momento.... una periodista super contenta estaba diciendo que  
  
¡habían encontrado la cura!!... unos doctores argentinos habían hecho unas  
  
modificaciones adecuadas al mismo remedio que había salvado al mundo de la fiebre   
  
amarilla hace años. Esta nueva y mejorada formula, parecía servir para matar al nuevo   
  
virus. Claro que no había una versión oficial al respecto, ya que nadie se animaba a   
  
prometer la salvación de la humanidad hasta que no sea cosa segura, pero  
  
extraoficialmente habían comenzado los operativos de producción a gran escala y  
  
distribución del medicamento y todos los infectados del mundoiban a reibir la dosis   
  
necesaria en 12 horas, como máximo.  
  
Esto hiso muy feliz a Mónica.... se habían salvado!!! los iban a curar, era un milagro,  
  
tenía que despertar a Chandler y tenía que decirselo.  
  
Mónica- Chandler!! encontrarón la cura!!! vamos a savarnos!!  
  
Pero Chandler no podía oirla desde su cama, debido a los medicamentos que le habían   
  
dado. Mónica junto toda su energía y se lebantó y se encaminó hacía la cama de   
  
Chandler. Cuando estubo al lado de él, comenzo a sacudirlo un poco.  
  
Mónica- (sacudiendolo) ¡¡Chandler despierta!! ¡tenés que escuchar esto! ¡encontraron   
  
la cura!!  
  
Chandler- (abriendo los ojos un poco) ¿que?  
  
Mónica- que encontraron la cura!!! ¡¡nos salbamos!!  
  
Chandler- (con una voz débil) ¿en serio?  
  
Mónica- (muy emocionada) si!! encontraron la cura.... ¡nos salvamos! ¡nos salvamos!  
  
Chandler negó con la cabeza.  
  
Chandler- vos te salvaste, yo no.  
  
Y diciendo esto volvió a cerrar los ojos. Está vez Mónica comenzó a llorar y lo sacudió   
  
con mas fuerza.  
  
  
  
Mónica- ¡Chandler no podés hacerme esto! ¡no ahora!   
  
Frustrada al no recibir respuesta, se desplomó sobre el pecho de Chandler, llorando  
  
con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
Mónica- no me dejes.  
  
Seis meces mas tarde, Rachel y Phoebe estaban terminando de arreglarse para la   
  
boda doble que se produciría en solo 10 minutos, estaban ambas muy nerviosas y   
  
emocionadas. Les habían prestado un cuarto en el fondo de la iglesia, allí podían  
  
arreglar los últimos detalles antes del gran momento. Phoebe se estaba poniendo  
  
más sombra lila en sus ojos y Rachel se estaba retocando el labial, luego se puso mas  
  
rubor rosado en las mejillas. Mientras tanto, charlaban.  
  
Rachel- no puedo creer que te vallas a casar con Joey!!! yo creía que ambos le tenían  
  
pánico al casamiento.  
  
Phoebe- cariño... sobrevivimos al fin del mundo, después de eso sería estúpido tenerle  
  
miedo a dar el gran paso.  
  
Rachel- supongo.  
  
Phoebe- yo no puedo creer que vos y Ross finalmente se decidieran.   
  
Rachel- si, ¿quién diria? estamos tan enamorados el uno del otro y sin embargo, solo   
  
nos animamos a expresar nuestros sentimientos cuando creímos que era nuestra última  
  
oportunidad.  
  
Phoebe- sí, es curioso como salieron bien las cosas.  
  
Mónica apareció, con un vestido de dama de honor verde, que no podía disimular su   
  
enorme barriga de 8 meses, bastante alterada y había escuchado la última parte de la  
  
charla.   
  
  
  
Mónica- ¡es curioso como esta boda sale mal! chicas... se olvidaron de mandar al   
  
restaurante la lista de invitados con sus respectivas ubicaciones, la iglesia está   
  
decorada con esas horribles flores amarillas, ¿y donde diablos está Emma? y ¿sabían   
  
que van a servirán pollo en lugar de salmon? porque yo me acabo de enterar .  
  
Phoebe- Mónica.... respirá... primero... no quisimos ubicar a los invitados con   
  
anticipación, nos pareció muy autoritario, que la gente de sienta donde quiera. Y hubo  
  
un problema con el precio del salmon, era demaciado caro.  
  
Rachel- pero el pollo esta bien, la comida es lo de menós, y sí hubo una pequeña   
  
equivocación con respecto al color de las flores pero mientras Joey no salga corriendo  
  
de la iglesia y Ross recuerde mi nombre la flores pueden ser color púrpura ¡con lo que  
  
importa!  
  
Mónica- ¿que hay de Emma?  
  
Rachel- con tu madre, ya la va a traer.  
  
Mónica- (tranquilizándose) ¿saben que? tienen muchísima razón, osea yo recuerdo mi  
  
boda y como yo quería que todo sea perfecto pero al final Chandler se escapó, Joey   
  
apareció con ese horrible traje y dijo ese discurso estúpido para impresionar al director  
  
y Chandler no pudo bailar bien por sus zapatos.  
  
Rachel- y el problema de mi embarazo.  
  
Mónica- así es, solo vos podrias haber hecho que en mi boda todo giré alrededor tuyo.  
  
Pero nada de eso importo porque al final del día estaba casada con el amor de mi vida  
  
(emocionándose) con mi alma gemela y supongo que si una mujer se casa con el  
  
hombre indicado la boda ya es perfecta (esforsándose por no llorar) ¡me prometí que no  
  
arruinaría la noche con mi llorisqueo!.  
  
Phoebe- (abrazándola) esta bien querida, nosotras te entendemos.  
  
Mónica- (secandose las lágrimas que habían caido y recupeándose) no! no voy a llorar  
  
más, esta es una ocación feliz, aunque hay algo que no entiendo..  
  
Phoebe- ¿que?  
  
Mónica- ¿porqué demonios hay un rabino, un cura y un pastor metodista? ¡solo falta  
  
armar el chiste!  
  
Rachel- Ross quería casarse bajo la tradición judia porque el cristianismo le trajo mala   
  
suerte en sus bodas anteriores, Joey es católico y yo me hice Metodista.  
  
Mónica- ¿desde cuando?  
  
Rachel- desde sobreviví al apocalipsis y le prometí a Dios que trataría de seguir el mejor  
  
camino, y para mí el metodismo es la respuesta.  
  
Mónica- WOW! me perdí de mucho de sus vidas, siento que estube en una isla los   
  
últimos 6 meses. ¿Como puede ser? ¡me puse a controlar esta boda recién ahora!   
  
Phoebe- tenías tus razones.  
  
Monica- bueno... pero estoy aca ahora y ustedes señoritas tienen 5 minutos de retrazo  
  
asi que vamos... tenemos una boda doble judia-católica y metodista que realizar.  
  
Rachel- (abrasandola) que bueno tenerte de vuelta mamá.  
  
Mónica- ¿como me djiste?  
  
Rachel- Mon.. te dije Mon.  
  
Todas rieron, Mónica fue a donde estaban su hermano y Joey para felicitarlos y ella  
  
entrócon ellos como madrina por parte de ambos, aunque también era la dama de honor  
  
de las chicas, Rachel entro con su padre y Phoebe le pidió a Frank JR que la entregara y   
  
tanto Leslie como la bebita Chandle enntraron con vestiditos rosas tirando flores, y Frank   
  
jr jr llevó los anillos. Fue una boda preciosa y todos la pasaron muy bien, dos de las   
  
hermanas de Joey atajaron los dos ramos, pero dijeron que no eran las próximas en   
  
casarse porque en realidad ya estaban embarazadas y los iban a tener solas, lo cual   
  
convirtió a Joey en el primer novio que casi muere de un ataque cardíaco en su propia  
  
boda, pero Phoebe lo tranquilizó y al final todos terminaron felices, lo cual demuestra que  
  
Mónica tenía razón y si alguien se casa con la persona ideal, la boda ya es perfecta, sin  
  
importar los percanses menores.   
  
A la madrugada, Mónica regresó a su departamento, entrar a su cuarto, se llevó  
  
el susto de su vida... allí sentado sobre su cama estaba Chandler.  
  
Mónica- Oh Dios mio!! ¡Chandler!  
  
Chandler- hey ni que estuvieras viendo un fantasma (Mónica lo miró re mal) hey ¡no me   
  
culpes a mí por el chiste de mal gusto! esta es tu alucinación.  
  
Mónica- oh Dios! ¿me estoy volviendo loca? ¿como es que volviste?  
  
Chandler- ¡decímelo vos a mí! es tu alucinación, no sé porqué me trajiste devuelta pero  
  
no estás loca.  
  
Mónica- supongo que quería que veas como sí tuviste tiempo para que tengamos un hijo,  
  
va a nacer el mes que viene y es un niño.  
  
Chandler- ya lo sé, cariño, puedo verlo todo.  
  
Mónica- (emocionándoce) y quería agradecerte, por este milagro, vos tuviste mucho que  
  
ver, osea... los doctores no entienden como el bebé pudo sobrevivir a todo lo del virus,   
  
pero aquí esta.. cresiendo y esperando el momento para nacer.  
  
Chandler- es realmente un milagro, un pequeño angelito.  
  
Mónica- sí, incluso cuando aún no nace ya me rescató, oh Chandler! después de lo que  
  
pasó, muchísimas personas me dijeron muchísimas cosas estúpidas, pero nadie me   
  
daba una razón para seguir viviendo, a la semana me enteré de que estaba embarazada  
  
y que los síntomas del virus se habían mezclado con los síntomas del embarazo. Y  
  
ahora ya sé que aunque nunca voy a volver a enamorarme, pase lo que pase con mi   
  
persona, durante el resto de mi vida voy a ser la madre de alguien y eso no puede   
  
llenar todo el vacio, pero... lo hace bastante más chico.  
  
Chandler- me alegra escuchar eso, ahora ya sé que vas a estar bien.  
  
Monica murmuró acostada en su cama "por fabor volvé" mientras en su sueño veía   
  
como Chandler desaparecía por segúnda vez. Luego despertó, tocó su barriga, y   
  
sintió al bebé algo inquieto, miró la alianza que nunca se sacaría, lo había jurado, y  
  
pensó en que si realmente había soñado o si, por el contrarío, Chandler había vuelto   
  
por segunda vez para asegurarse de que todo estaba como lo dejó. Aunque la llamen  
  
loca, ella siempre creería esa segúnda opción, Chandler había vuelto una vez más,   
  
para que ella supiera que todo iba a estar bien, para darle la oportunidad de despedirse,  
  
y para que ella supiera que él sabía de la existencia de ese angelito por nacer, en  
  
síntesis.. Chandler había regresado para que Mónica pudiera encontrar un poco de paz  
  
en medio de lo que estaba pasando. Y esa última charla que parecía un sueño, tenía  
  
que ser real sino ¿como era posible que Mónica se sintiera mucho mejor?.  
  
Fin  
  
  
  
POR FABOR!!! diganme su opinión sobre este FanFIc, ya sé que es muy triste,   
  
disculpen eso, pero estaba de un humor muy negro cuando comenzé a escribirlo, espero  
  
que igual les halla gustado.  
  
BESOS!  
  
Lara Cox Arquette 


End file.
